


Day 19 Prompt Fill: Right + Peaceful

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck and Indrid celebrate Candlenights.





	Day 19 Prompt Fill: Right + Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Currently running a day behind on fictober. But guess what! Today I wrote SEVEN THOUSAND words of an upcoming NSFW fic!! That's my new personal record for writing that much in one day! :D
> 
> Prompts:  
“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019  
“Peaceful” https://eliz1369.tumblr.com/post/178581177793/last-years-5-sentence-fictober-challenge-was-so

“Yes, I admit it. You were right,” Indrid said, grinning. “This is amazing.” 

“Told you,” Duck said smugly. “I am _the best_ at gift-giving.” 

“Yeah,” Indrid sighed dreamily, nestling himself deeper into the couch. His new heated blanket was resting across his lap, along with Duck’s loudly-purring cat, Marshmallow. The fleece-lined hoodie Duck got him was zipped up, nice and warm. “I shouldn’t have tried to out-do you.” 

“You very nearly did,” Duck said, leaning in to give Indrid a gentle kiss on the lips. Indrid hummed into the kiss happily until Duck moved back. “I’m real happy with what I got.” The new set of precision brushes for painting model boats was sitting on the table, along with a new leather-bound journal. “You’re pretty good at givin’ gifts, too.” 

“I can’t believe I didn’t already have a heated blanket,” Indrid said, running his hands over it. “It feels so nice!”

“I’m glad,” Duck said, taking his hand. “You deserve the best.” 

Indrid gave him a sweet smile. “Happy Candlenights, Duck.” 

Duck kissed the back of his hand. “Happy Candlenights, darlin’.” 

*

That was one of the most peaceful days Duck had ever had. The evening before, he celebrated Candlenights with the Lodge residents, so he had all day to spend time with Indrid. They cuddled under the blankets while snow fell silently outside. Duck made dinner for Indrid, who insisted they watch classic Candlenights movies all evening. They were safe, warm, and happy. 

It was the perfect Candlenights.


End file.
